Andy Serkis
|Haare=Braun |Augen=Blau |Größe=1.73 Meter |Merkmale= |Geburt=20. April 1964 |Tod= |Geburtsort=Ruislip (England) |Nationalität=Britannisch |Wohnort= |Familie= |Beruf=Schauspieler |SWRolle=Snoke |Rollen=*''Herr der Ringe'' *''King Kong'' *''Planet der Affen'' |Auszeichnungen= }} Andy Serkis, geboren am 20. April 1964, ist ein männlicher Schauspieler, welcher aus Ruislip in England stammt. Am 29. April 2014 wurde offiziell bestätigt, dass er im neuen Film Das Erwachen der Macht auftreten wird. Er ist vor allem durch seine Motion-Capture-Rollen bekannt, in welchen er die berühmte Figur Gollum aus ''Herr der Ringe'' verkörpert. In ''King Kong'' und in ''Planet der Affen'' ist er ebenfalls beteiligt. In dem zweiten Marvel's Marvel’s The Avengers-Film Age of Ultron ist Serkis ebenfalls in einer Nebenrolle zu sehen. Hier allerdings komplett ohne Motion Capture. Filmografie * 1994 - '' Der Prinz von Jütland (Prince of Jutland)'' * 1995 - Die Hölle nebenan (The Near Room) * 1996 - Stella Does Tricks * 1997 - Karriere Girls (Career Girls) * 1997 - Das fahle Pferd (The Pale Horse) * 1997 - Mojo * 1997 - Loop * 1998 - Insomnia (Kurzfilm) * 1998 - Among Giants – Zwischen Himmel und Erde (Among Giants) * 1998 - Clueless – Die Chaos-Clique (Clueless, Fernsehserie) * 1998 - The Tale of Sweety Barret * 1999 - Topsy-Turvy – Auf den Kopf gestellt (Topsy-Turvy) * 1999 - Five Seconds to Spare * 2000 - The Jolly Boys’ Last Stand * 2000 - Shiner * 2000 - Pandaemonium * 2000 - Jump * 2001 - The Escapist * 2001 - Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) * 2002 - 24 Hour Party People * 2002 - Deathwatch * 2002 - Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme (The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers) * 2003 - Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs (The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King) * 2004 - Blessed – Kinder des Teufels (Blessed) * 2004 - 30 über Nacht (13 Going on 30) * 2004 - Standing Room Only * 2005 - King Kong * 2006 - Prestige – Die Meister der Magie (The Prestige) * 2006 - Die Moormörderin von Manchester (Longford, Fernsehfilm) * 2006 - Stormbreaker * 2008 - Einstein und Eddington (Einstein and Eddington, Fernsehfilm) * 2008 - Klein Dorrit (Little Dorrit, Miniserie) * 2008 - The Cottage * 2008 - Tintenherz (Inkheart) * 2010 - Sex & Drugs & Rock & Roll * 2010 - Brighton Rock * 2010 - Burke & Hare * 2011 - Planet der Affen: Prevolution (Rise of the Planet of the Apes) * 2011 - Die Abenteuer von Tim und Struppi – Das Geheimnis der Einhorn (The Adventures of Tintin) * 2012 - Am Ende eines viel zu kurzen Tages (Death of a Superhero) * 2012 - Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) * 2014 - Planet der Affen: Revolution (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes) * 2015 - Avengers: Age of Ultron * 2015 - Episode VII Das Erwachen der Macht (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) Quellen * *''Andy Serkis'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *''Andy Serkis'' in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia Einzelnachweise en:Andy Serkis ru:Энди Серкис Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler